<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sentinel by MiragetheShadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183325">Sentinel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiragetheShadow/pseuds/MiragetheShadow'>MiragetheShadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, My charm combo impacted this, POV First Person, POV Hornet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiragetheShadow/pseuds/MiragetheShadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornet 2 from Hornet's POV</p><p>My first fight scene!</p><p>This is using my current charm combo, except I haven't won yet lol.</p><p>Edit: I have won! I had a <i>very</i> similar build, but I had spiders instead of Grimmchild.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sentinel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So they came.</p><p>The Ghost followed me to the far reaches of the kingdom. The ash blows harder, and I prepare for battle.</p><p>~{}~</p><p>They come down to the arena, nail in hand, and a child following. A foul stench surrounds them.</p><p>I dash forward, they jump up. Laughing, I hop back, and they spread brilliant glowing wings and boost over. We clash like this for a while. Occasionally, the child will spit fire, lightly scorching me.</p><p>I throw some spikes up, and dash towards them. They flail around, desperately trying to dodge. They dash into the spikes. One more hit and they are defeated. I glare at their shade before it moves away.</p><p>~{}~</p><p>They come back down, ready to fight. I leap by them, using my silk midair. Caught off guard, they get hit. Still, they managed to get in a few strikes, and I jump back to throw my needle.</p><p>Blades clash, ringing out as they push forward. I throw out some more spikes, the child shoots them down as they hit me with a spell.</p><p>From where does it draw this strength? Can it succeed? Is it strong enough?</p><p>I throw my needle. They move to the edge and heal. I know I won't be able to fight much longer. At this point, they might win.</p><p>The final blow. I stop, letting them past.</p><p>~{}~</p><p>The ground shakes below me, the corpse starts to collapse. When they don't make it out, I rush in to help them, before zipping away.</p><p>~{}~</p><p>Idiot, I think, you already made the mistake of getting attached twice before, haven't you learned your lesson? Stop caring. Ignore them.</p><p>I rest up, then prepare to travel</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave feedback! I love to improve!</p><p>Also name one character from HK who can win a glaring constest against Hornet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>